


Golden

by ddagent



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Sex, Summer Vacation, Suntan lotion as foreplay, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime persuades Brienne to join him by the pool.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a really, truly awful day. But I wanted something good out of it, hence why I pushed myself to edit this fic. Brienne and Jaime have a similar backstory to their counterparts in 'Evaluation'; consider this another way those two crazy academics got together! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

"You are _not _wearing that."

Brienne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why not?"

Jaime propped himself up against Brienne's pillows, raking his gaze from the oversized sunhat perched atop Brienne's head, to the _long-sleeved _shirt she wore in fucking _Dorne. _Her shorts would have been trousers on an average woman: these hung low over her kneecaps. This ensemble would be perfect if they were going on an archaeological dig in the free cities, or trundling through the wet and wild landscape that Brienne called home.

But they were at a hotel, in Dorne, and all Jaime wanted was an afternoon spent by the pool. "Because it's hotter than all seven hells out there and you'll suffocate in that get-up. I know you have a swimsuit; I saw Margaery pack you two. I'm not suggesting you wear the bikini. You'd look—"

Jaime struggled for words; all the blood in his head rushing south at the image of Brienne in a two-piece. _All that bare skin. _But Brienne, as she often did, put words in his mouth. "I know, _I know, _I'd look ridiculous."

"I didn't say that." _You'd look good enough to eat. _

He was drooling; that would certainly explain the odd look Brienne was giving him as she watched him lounge across her bed in his pool wear. Red and gold swim shorts; a black vest that showed off his golden skin and muscular arms. Or perhaps Brienne was simply staring at _him. _Jaime leaned back and stretched; enjoying Brienne's eyes widen as she took in her fill. _One word, Doctor Tarth, and we'll spend the rest of our trip in this very room. _But, of course, she didn't say anything. So Jaime was left with Plan A for his afternoon.

"Look, if you're not comfortable in the bikini, put the one-piece on. You promised me time by the pool, Doctor Tarth. You said once our paper was presented, we could go swimming and drink cocktails."

He had her there. But, as usual, Brienne didn't concede defeat in words: instead, she simply shut herself off in their ensuite bathroom. Normally, the thought of attending a conference in Dorne during the long break between academic years would have been akin to bamboo shoots thrust underneath his fingernails. But Brienne was now a lecturer in the University of Winterfell's history department alongside him, and Catelyn had sent them both to the conference to present their paper on military tactics during the first siege of Riverrun. There had been enough money in the budget for two rooms, but Jaime had fiddled with the hands of fate and now he and Brienne shared.

It was over two years now since Brienne had become his colleague. Two years of flirting and enough sexual tension to melt the Wall. It was _killing _him to not just take her in his arms and express how he felt. But Brienne had to make the first move. With her romantic history, she needed to be the one who said _yes, I want this. I want you._

"I don't want to go to the pool," Brienne announced from behind the bathroom door.

"Tough luck; you made a promise, Brienne. C'mon, it's a single afternoon of reading, swimming, and drinking. I'll make sure we keep hydrated; I'll make sure you're always wearing your Tarth FC hat. I'll even slather you in suntan lotion."

His cock twitched at the thought of touching Brienne's bare skin, warm from the rays of the sun.

"Why don't you grab a couple of sun loungers and I'll meet you down there?"

"Fine, but if you're not down in thirty minutes, I'll put that damn bikini on you myself."

Brienne's snort was clear through the door. "Like you _could._"

"_Oh, _I'm strong enough." But not strong enough not to get half-hard whilst talking to his best friend and colleague through a bathroom door. "I'll see you down there."

Jaime gathered a bottle of suntan lotion, a hat, and his phone with a collection of alternate history audio books he planned to listen to whilst drinking fruity cocktails and feeling the breeze lap at his toes. Grabbing his sunglasses and hotel key card, Jaime then headed to the pool. Being the long break, there were plenty of families enjoying the hotel and its amenities. Five-star restaurant; water slide; fully equipped sauna and spa. Now that their part of the conference was complete, they could _finally_ unwind and enjoy the sunshine before they dragged themselves back to the frozen North.

It was a short walk down to the pool, and Jaime was able to save the last two sun loungers whilst others were on day excursions or stocking up at the buffet. He'd chosen the adult-only pool as both he and Brienne wanted a calm, relaxing environment, and to be able to cool off in the water without being splashed by a five-year-old. The downside to an adult-only pool in Dorne was that it was topless. Jaime peeled off his vest, hoped Brienne would be careful hiding his body when she inevitably murdered him, and ordered two bottles of water and two Dornish Sunrises from the nearest waiter.

Twenty minutes after Jaime had left their room, he was sipping through a straw and enjoying a twisted tale of the Night King winning the Long Night. The sound of flip flops smacking against tile echoed nearby, and Jaime looked up, hoping it was Brienne. It was. _Fuck. _

When they returned to Winterfell, Jaime would have to send Margaery Tyrell a bottle of the best Arbor Gold. Brienne looked _incredible. _The suit showed off her long legs and taut thighs; the dark blue material cut high on the jut of her hip bone. Tiny ribbons of fabric held the suit up over Brienne's breasts; a second strip laid over the first in an eye-catching design. Jaime cared little for fashion; just how quickly he could peel that suit off her.

Brienne, however, did not seem as enamoured with her one-piece as Jaime did. She rushed to the empty lounger beside him, and pulled her cap low over her brow. "I feel _ridiculous._"

"You look _far _from ridiculous." That hat, as low as it was pulled, could not hide the smile Brienne wore. Or the flush crawling up her neck. His pulse quickened as he stared at Brienne laid out on the lounger and the long length of leg available to his gaze. "Did you want me to put the lotion on you now?"

"I already did my legs." _Pity. _Jaime would relish the opportunity to slide his hands along them; find the dimples behind her knees and the soft skin of her inner thigh. "My arms, too. I ran out of time to do my torso. Was slightly afraid you'd come back and hide every item of clothing I brought with me until all I had left was that bikini."

"Would I do that to you?" Brienne's glare was unyielding behind the shades of her sunglasses. "Alright, alright. I've got the lotion here; why don't you sit on the end of my lounger and I'll take care of you?"

Taking a sip of her Dornish Sunrise, Brienne then took up post at the end of his lounger. Jaime straddled the chair, placing himself directly behind her. He soon realised his mistake in sitting so close: there was no back to Brienne's suit. _Gods. _After taking a gulp of water (must keep hydrated), Jaime grabbed his bottle of lotion. It was a spray that had to be rubbed in.

He squirted on Brienne's back; she flinched. "That feels weird."

"Sit still or I'll miss a spot."

Brienne was like a statue of the Maiden as Jaime began rubbing in the lotion. He had limited function in his right hand after the accident ten years ago, but he could do enough to draw a smiley face on Brienne's back that made her shiver with laughter, and swat him in jest. Smiling, Jaime's left hand took charge and touched her with purpose. Her skin was warm, as he'd thought it be, and covered in freckles. His thumb traced constellations in her skin; was fascinated by the shift of muscles in her back and shoulders as he continued his ministrations. Jaime's right hand moved her blonde hair away from her neck; his touch following.

He sprayed some more lotion on his hands and slipped them over Brienne's shoulders. Her head rolled back. "That feels good."

"_Good._"

Jaime continued to touch her, thrilled at Brienne's response to his hands on her body. She wasn't stiff or flinching at every brush of thumb or finger. She bowed under his hands; gasped when he slid under the edge of her suit to catch every last inch of her. As Jaime rubbed lotion into her neck, he felt her pulse jump. He couldn't help but lean in. She smelled like sunshine: the lotion fresh, almost flowery. What it wouldn't take for him to brush his lips to her throat; to undo the ties at the base of her neck allowing him to explore her skin even further.

But then: _"_Pool, bar, and a free sex show. I love this resort."

One of the tourists passing them winked and moved on. Whether a compliment or a condemnation, Jaime wasn't sure. But it spooked Brienne, and she scrambled off his lounger and onto her own. Quickly, she pulled out her well-thumbed paperback novel and pulled her hat down even lower than before. Jaime sighed, and slid in his earphones. _They were so close. _Maybe tonight, over a candlelit dinner at the restaurant, Brienne would let go; let him in. _Maybe not_. 

The rest of the afternoon passed as if they were strangers. Jaime ordered drinks, and Brienne thanked him, but that was all the conversation that passed between them. Once, when they both reached for a bottle of water, Brienne pulled back as if she'd been scolded. When her suntan lotion required a top-up, she took herself back to the room. Brienne came back wearing a kaftan the same colour as her eyes. Jaime sighed. If Brienne had never shown any interest, or given any _hint _that she was attracted to him, he wouldn't have even dreamed of pursuing her. He had so few friends; he wouldn't lose one over a ridiculous obsession to bed her.

But they shared these moments of electricity. It heated Jaime from the inside out; he could feel the crackle of almost touches, sideways glances. He just needed to wait for her to be ready. And to take numerous cold showers in the process.

It seemed he wasn't the only one. "I'm going for a swim to cool down."

Jaime just nodded; keeping his eye on his phone rather than Brienne removing her kaftan and hat. Ogling her whilst she shed clothes wouldn't help the situation. So he continued his book, replied to a few texts from Tyrion; all whilst Brienne swam laps in the near-empty pool. Jaime kept his attention focussed on his phone until Brienne emerged from the water. Whilst Jaime had been grateful for his loose swim shorts all day, his cock now strained painfully against the red and gold material.

Rivulets of water ran down her thighs as she ascended from the pool. Her suit was puckered as she emerged; her nipples visible through the fabric. Brienne smoothed two hands through slick blonde hair. Whilst the other guests were fixated by the bare-breasted brunette at the other end of the pool, Jaime was trying his best to think of anything other than lapping saltwater from Brienne's skin.

"Jaime, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm _fine. _Totally _fine._" He snatched at his hat and placed it on his lap, hoping it would provide cover for the little lion roaring in his shorts. "_Actually, _I'm not feeling too well. Too much alcohol; too much sun. I'm going upstairs for a lie-down."

"I'll join you."

Jaime shook his head as he gathered his belongings; hunched over to hide his visible erection from Brienne. "No, _no, _enjoy the pool. I'll see you later. Bye."

He left Brienne by the water's edge as he rushed back to their hotel room. This wasn't the first time Brienne had left him with an erection (an enthralling lecture on Valyrian steel had left his own sword half-hard; to say nothing of her working out at the gym) but things were so tenuous between them that he didn't want to scare her off. Although, knowing Brienne, she would just assume it was one of the topless tourists littering the pool that made him hard. She never seemed to realise – or accept – just how much he was attracted to her.

The sight of room 717 flooded Jaime with relief, and he raced the last few yards to their door. He jammed the key card in the lock, growling at the paltry device to give him entry. After his third attempt, the light turned green. He slammed the door closed, pushed down his shorts, and collapsed onto his bed with his hand around his aching cock.

"Gods, _yes._" He was painfully hard; dripping at the tip. He stroked himself once, twice, before circling the head with his thumb. Jaime couldn't stop himself from summoning the image of Brienne in that swimsuit. He groaned as he tightened the grip on his cock. "_Fuck._" 

Jaime slid his hand rhythmically up and down, enjoying the waves of pleasure rushing through him. He thought of Brienne, and her surprisingly gentle touch, on his cock. He thought of her peeling off that suit and straddling his hips, riding him until he came inside her. He thought he heard the sound of the door mechanism, but he was too lost in the image of Brienne's powerful thighs astride his.

"_Fuck, _Brienne, I want you so much_." _

"Jaime?"

_Fuck. _It had been the door. And now Brienne, his colleague and best friend, was watching him jerk off to a fantasy of her. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _He really should remove his hand from his cock. Instead, frozen, he stared at her as if _she _was in the wrong. "Brienne. I thought you were staying by the pool."

"I thought you looked sick, so I came to check on you." She dropped her things by the door, including his phone that he'd forgotten in his haste for privacy. Brienne took a step in his direction; blue eyes lingering on the hand wrapped around his shaft. "So I'm not imagining things. You _do_ want me."

He nodded, closing his eyes and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "So much." He should probably stop touching his cock. But Brienne was flexing her hands as if she wanted to do the same. _Fuck. _"I wanted you to make the first move; I didn't want to pressure you or think that I was teasing you."

"I understand." Her tongue flicked out; wetting her top lip. "I can make the first move."

Brienne took a tentative step forward. Her arms lifted, reaching behind her neck for the ties holding her suit in place. She cupped her breasts as she slid the fabric of her suit over them; her hands grazing her sides as she divested herself of the one-piece. She kicked it to the side along with his shorts. Jaime felt his cock jump in his hand at the sight of a wet, naked Brienne. _So much skin._ His mouth was dryer than the Dornish desert. 

"You're _glorious_."

"You're not so bad yourself." Brienne smiled, blushing, as she finally stood in front of him. She placed two hands on his shoulders, swinging her legs over him. Jaime resisted the urge to reach for her hips. _Slow, go slow. _Brienne teased the dark hair on his chest; fingertips tracing the line of muscle and old scars. "There really are no men like you, are there?"

"No, there's not. Which is why I need a singular woman."

Their first kiss wasn't in the dwindling evening as they marked papers in their shared office, or as Jaime walked her home from one of the many, _many _evenings they spent together. It wasn't chaste; it wasn't quick. Brienne pressed her hands to his chest and _took _him. Took his mouth; slid her tongue against his. Gripped his biceps and used him as an anchor. Jaime was spread out on the bed and a beautiful woman was claiming what had been hers for years. He reached out and palmed her ass. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

"Should I slow down?" Brienne asked, brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face. How she could be so naïve and yet so wanton, Jaime didn't know. But he wanted to find out. "I mean, you were touching yourself and saying my name and I've been wet most of the afternoon and I—"

Jaime groaned. "You're wet?"

She nodded. "You're very handsome in those shorts of yours. And you…you smell good, too." A pink flush stained her cheeks; slipping over her collarbone and across the tops of her breasts. "You can touch me, Jaime. If you want to."

"I do. I really, _really _do. Do _you _want me to touch you?"

Brienne said nothing. Just took his hand, and guided it to the heat between her legs. Oh, _oh._ She was _soaked_. No wonder she had to jump in the pool to cool down. Jaime slid his fingers over her wet folds; circling her clit with his thumb. Brienne, in turn, raked her fingers through the hair on his chest and licked and bit across his collarbone. She would keen when he hit a certain spot. _Gods_, she was loud. Jaime found that spot again, and again; enjoying the volume of his name in the quiet room. He slid two fingers easily inside her, curling _just _so.

There would be a purple bruise in the shape of her teeth on his shoulder for days.

Jaime kept rubbing Brienne until he felt her tense, until her throaty moans were louder than the air-conditioning unit and the tourists outside. Brienne came around his fingers. She then rested, slick with sweat, against his chest. "Wow."

"Yeah. _Wow._" He was still teasing her; still sliding through slick skin. Every aftershock made her tremble; neat fingernails leaving half-moon shapes along his ribcage. He left a kiss to her temple. "Aren't you glad I fixed it so we were sharing a room?"

"Aren't you glad I begged Catelyn to let you come?"

Jaime groaned, and stole a kiss. Brienne tasted of cheap alcohol and sweetener; her skin tacky from a third covering of suntan lotion. Yet Jaime didn't want to move. He just wanted to keep touching her, stroking her, letting his tongue find the spots in her mouth that made her hips roll.

Between them, his cock begged to be touched. He broke their kiss, glancing once between them and then up at Brienne. "We can go slowly if you want. I can get myself off, or you—" Jaime's mind was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of her hands on his cock or – if the Gods were favourable – her mouth. "I did bring protection, just in case we finally decided to do this."

"I still wasn't sure." Her nose pressed to the underside of his jaw. "Some of the things you said; the way you look at me…but I've been wrong before. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, so I was waiting for you to make a move."

_Fucking hell. _They were both idiots. If Brienne hadn't caught him in the act, they could have been dancing around each other until retirement. "Well, I'm going to sheath my sword and then we're going to fuck. Still unsure I want you?"

Brienne nipped at his earlobe. Jaime took that to be a _no. _Reluctantly leaving Brienne behind on his bed, Jaime raced to the bathroom. He found the box Tyrion insisted he bring (_"you don't want to be at some Dornish supermarket at three am if Brienne finally decides to make her move"_) and plucked one from the box. When he was ready, he slipped back into the bedroom. Brienne was lying against the pillows; she hadn't reached for the kaftan, or the sheet to cover her. The dappled sunlight coming in through the curtains made her look golden; like an old god of sun or sea.

Jaime crawled over her. His left hand reached for her hip, and pulled one of her legs around his waist. Brienne's hands explored the breadth of his shoulders, encouraging him forward. Jaime pushed inside her. "_Fuck, _you feel so good." So tight; so wet.

He set up a good rhythm; Brienne's legs wrapping tighter around him as they fucked. He whispered all the things he'd wanted to do to her; all the things he planned to do to her during their remaining stay in Dorne. Brienne would gasp at every lurid suggestion; nails biting his skin and cunt swallowing his cock as filth dripped from his lips. She was loud; crying out his name as he thrust deeply. After a few more, Jaime came inside her.

It was too hot to cuddle. Jaime kept Brienne close, though; linking their hands and leaving kiss after kiss to their clasped knuckles. She threw him a languid smile; her eyes brighter than he'd ever seen them. There were no regrets, no rush of self-doubt. As Brienne leant over to cover his mouth with hers, Jaime had a feeling it wouldn't matter what else she'd packed. Neither of them would be wearing much for the rest of the trip.


End file.
